The Boggs Triplets Cause Trouble
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: after Randall Boggs got Banished by Sulley & Mike, someone told his own kids about it. who are known as the Boggs Triplets...Two being Boys and One Being a Girl.. and the three siblings plan on causing trouble for Sulley and Mike for getting their dad banished but is that what they really need? or do they need comfort from the ones who banish their dad in the first place?


**Credit for Monsters Inc & Monsters University goes to Pixar & Disney.**

**before you read this short chapter let me tell you this first.**

**the Triplets who are Randall's children are named after him...how are all three of them named after him? Simple really.**

**there names are Switty, Nedy and Randi [Randi with a 'i' instead of a 'y'...]**

**the two boys names comes from the names that Randall was going to go by in Monsters Inc.**

**That was either Switt and or Ned but they went with Randall Boggs. **

**and Randi who is the only sister of the Triplets is named after Randall's Nickname Randy when he went to Monsters University.**

**and even though Randi is the youngest she acts as her older brothers boss and will give them orders on what to do.**

**so yeah the Boggs Triplets are Named After Randall Boggs XD**

**so anyway I hope you like this first Chapter and I think I will try to make the next chapter a little longer...**

* * *

there was a bus driving down to Monsters Inc and it was from Frighton Elementary School the same school Mike went too when he was younger...

the bus came to a stop and Mrs Karen Graves step out she was a little older now and had a few winkles below her eyes.

"Okay Class lets go over the rules...No pushing, No kicking, No biting and No Fire breathing are we clear this time?"Mrs Graves ask her class who all shouted "Yes!" before going back to not doing most of what she told them.

she sighs at this and then looks around she was missing three children but who?

she got her answer when someone poke her arm and she turned around to see no one there but than a little lizard that looks like the same type of monster as Randall appeared out of no where and it startled Mrs Graves as she place a hand to her chest.

"Randi you scared me, please Don't do that again...now where are your brothers?"Mrs Graves asks the little girl Randi who has her name with a 'i' instead of a 'y'.  
Randi had puce color scales (puce is like brownish-purple color.) she had three fronds on her head and she had green eyes and had very light green in the whites of her eyes giving them a glowing look.

"Their Over There."Randi said pointing over to where her brothers are at jumping on the scream cans that some assistants were moving into the building..

when Mrs Grave saw this she sighs in aggravation...she was really getting too old for this.

"Switty! Nedy! Get Down From There This Minute! You Really Shouldn't Be Jumping on Those Scream Cans!"Mrs Grave said to the two children who jump off the Scream Cans and ran over to where their sister is and stood next to her.

The one who was Switty had blue scales and one frond and he had pink eyes.  
Nedy had pink scales and two fronds and blue eyes.

"Now Please You Three Behave on this Class Trip I Don't want to call your Mother and tell her you three have been misbehaving again."Mrs Grave said to the three lizard monster children who just smile and nod while having there hands behind there backs and crossing there fingers.

"Yes Mrs Graves! We Will Behave! We Promise!"The Three Triplets say all at once before Mrs Graves started to tell everyone to get with their buddy and of course the Triplets didn't need to do that cause they were each others buddies on this trip.

as they were walking inside the building Randi looks to her older brothers "Okay You Know The Plan Right?"Randi asks with a smirk that matches that of Randall.

"Yup! We Cause Trouble For Mister Salli-von and Mister Wazoky!"Switty said with a big goofy smile though he didn't say the names right at all but his brother and sister knew who he meant.

"Right! We Will Pull The Biggest Prank on those two for Banishing Are Dad!"Nedy shouted as he punch his fist into the air before watching his brother and sister walk inside and not wanting to be left behind he yell out "Hey! Wait For Me! Don't Leave Me Behind!"Nedy cried out for his two siblings to not leave him behind.

to be continued...

* * *

**I hope you like this first part of the chapter I don't know when I will make the next chapter but I think I will only make a few chapters.**

**and I will try to make the next chapter a little longer.**

**anyway **

**Please Read & Review :)**


End file.
